


Cursed Child - Scorbus

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Retelling of the Cursed Child with established Scorbus. Technically begins on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of their fourth year.





	

“I have to find Scorpius,” Albus mumbled, rolling his eyes and turning away from his bossy cousin Rose.

“Albus!” Rose called, stalking down the corridor after Albus.

“Who told you that you had to talk to me?”

“Well,” Rose started. She had enough grace to at least appear embarrassed. “Your mum may have owled my dad. She’s worried about you, Albus.” 

“Leave me alone, Rose. We’re not friends.” 

Albus suddenly spotted his adorable, blonde-headed boyfriend. 

“Scorp!” Albus cried as he flung open the compartment doors where Scorpius had settled himself, his nose already in a book. 

“Albus!” Scorpius exclaimed, tossing his book aside and jumping to his feet. 

The boys engulfed each other in a hug, Albus nestling his face in Scorpius’ neck, revelling in the familiar scent of his boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen for a few weeks as Scorpius had been on a holiday with his father Draco. Scorpius pressed his lips heavily to Albus’ once the shorter boy had finally emerged from his neck. 

“Hi,” Albus whispered, a grin firmly planted on his face as he looked up at Scorpius whose forehead was touching his. 

“Hey,” Scorpius smiled back, squeezing Albus a little tighter to his body. 

Scorpius finally noticed Rose’s presence at the doorway to the compartment. She had a sour look on her face. 

“You two are disgustingly affectionate,” Rose declared, her nose scrunched in disgust. She wasn’t specifically against the couple in front of her, she just strongly disapproved of any romantic relationships while at Hogwarts. She was convinced they were a silly distraction from studies at an crucial time in a young wizard or witch’s life. 

“Hey, Rose!” Scorpius laughed, pulling his face away from Albus’ enough that he could see Rose, stood in the corridor behind her cousin. 

“I’m here if you need me, Albus,” Rose declared, already walking away down the corridor, ignoring Scorpius’ greeting entirely. 

“Need her for what?” asked Scorpius, a puzzled and worried look on his face. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect now. Ignore her!” Albus said in a hurry, ready to change the subject. He leaned up and pecked Scorpius on the nose before quickly taking a seat. 

“You sure?” 

“Of course!” Albus promised, unconvincingly. He was already reclining across the bench of seats he was sharing with Scorpius, resting his head in Scorpius’ lap, whom had just taken the seat next to Albus. “I’ve just had a slightly weird 24 hours.”

“What happened?” Scorpius asked softly, his voice full of concern, as he carded his fingers through Albus’ thick and messy black hair. 

“I’ll explain later. Right now we need to figure out a way to get off of this train before we reach Hogwarts.”

“What?” 

Albus had now sat back up, his legs curled up under him as he turned to face his boyfriend. 

“What do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?” Albus pressed on. 

Scorpius’ face lit up. “Oh, a pop quiz! Delightful!” Scorpius exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Well, three schools choose a single champion to compete against each other for a prize cup! But what does that have to do with anything, Alby?”

Albus rushed forward and pressed a hard kiss to Scorpius’ mouth, holding the boy’s pale cheeks in his hands. “You’re such a nerd, you know that?” Albus smiled brightly. 

“I’m aware.”

“Okay, second question. What hasn’t there been a tournament for the last twenty years?”

“Well, because of Cedric Diggory of course. Him and your dad tied and when they touched the cup together in the final task and they were transported to a graveyard where Voldemort killed Cedric. Albus, I’m not following the purpose of this quiz. Where are you going with this?”

“Smart boy,” Albus continued affectionately. “Final question, did Cedric need to die? No, obviously not, he was just the ‘spare’,” Albus answered his own question, making air quotes around the word spare. 

“Albus,” Scorpius sighed, the weariness clear in his voice. “You have that look in your eyes. Stop that right now.”

“But, Scorp,” Albus pressed. “What if we can save Cedric? What if we could take a Time Turner and save Cedric?”

“Well for one, all Time Turners were destroyed over twenty years ago.” Scorpius began. He then cleared his throat, looking down at his lap where his fingers twisted nervously. “And then there’s that other obvious reason I’m not a massive fan of Time Turners…”

Albus was confused for a split second before realizing Scorpius was referring to the rumors around his parentage. It was a common story within the wizarding world that Scorpius’ mother had been sent back in time with a Time Turner and she was impregnated by Voldemort. 

“Scorp,” Albus whispered, taking Scorpius’ chin in one hand and placing the other on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” Albus slowly titled Scorpius’ chin up so they were making eye contact before Albus swooped in for another kiss, this time as an apology. 

“Anything from the trolley, dears?”

Scorpius and Albus quickly pulled away from one another, their necks snapping in the direction of the trolley witch’s voice. 

“No thanks,” Scorpius responded, turning back to Albus. 

“Scorpius, I’m sorry but I have to do this. I have to go back and save Cedric. It’s not fair to his father, Amos Diggory.” Albus did in fact look quite guilty for suggesting this to Scorpius. “He asked my father for help and my father denied even having a Time Turner.”

“But he doesn’t have a Time Turner!”

“Oh, but he does. It was confiscated a while back and apparently my aunt kept it. My dad made lots of mistakes and he doesn’t seem to care to fix them. I’m going to fix them. I’m going to bring back Cedric. And I’d like you to come with me. We all know this will go very badly if you don’t come along with me…” Albus finished his declaration with a kiss to Scorpius’ cheek. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Scorpius grumbled, unable to withhold anything Albus asked for when he gave Scorpius that look. Albus grinned and started towards the compartment window, pushing it open. 

“Come on then,” Albus exclaimed, pushing himself through the window. Scorpius stood in the middle of the compartment contemplating the inevitable death he was sure to face. But he was willing to face it if he was with Albus. With this thought in mind he followed the disappearing shoes of his boyfriend.


End file.
